


Shoes of Glass

by Yasuo_Karada



Series: NoiAo Week 2K16 [4]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Implied Violence, M/M, Mentions of Grotesque World, Mentions of Suicide, Saya no Uta AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:25:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5692744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasuo_Karada/pseuds/Yasuo_Karada
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>day 4 - alternate universes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shoes of Glass

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting a Saya no Uta AU for God-knows how long now and I figure AU day for NoiAo would be a good way to get it rolling.
> 
> I used some translated lyrics from Itou Kanako's "Song of Saya". See if you can find them. :]

Each night, I went to sleep wishing that this would turn out to be a nightmare.  
  
Yet each morning I awoke to find that the world was just as horribly warped as it was the day before.  
  
I have to live while blending in, while acting like one of them. Just as I've done these past three months, I will continue to do for the rest of my life.  
  
The one thing keeping me going, keeping me alive...is him.  
  
“Ah, welcome home!” That lovely voice chimes in from the kitchen as I step into the door. The knob is soft, squishy, warm...like intestines. I wouldn't know, though.  
  
I can't see anything but vague shapes in this darkness.  
  
“I'm home, Aoba.” I smile as I enter the kitchen and am met with his ethereal glow.  
  
He's at the stove, holding what I assume is a spoon. The smell wafting from the pot is foul, and my stomach churns when it hits my nose; as I near him, though, his aroma overpowers it, and instead of disgust, warmth and comfort flows through my body.  
  
He returns his attention to the meal he's making on the stove and I take this opportunity to wrap my arms around him and peck the nape of his neck, exposed by his long blue hair pulled into a high ponytail. He giggles, and it's like heaven to my ears.  
  
Aoba is my angel, my light in this dark world.  
  
About three months ago, I was hit by a car and went into a coma for a week. When I awoke, my world was darker than any night I'd ever known.  
  
Alone and in this darkness, my imagination went wild. I began to see shapes in the darkness – horrifying, wriggling shapes. My sense of touch was no better, and it felt like I was stuck in a world of flesh and organs, the air as putrid as the things I touched.  
  
The night I had managed to sneak to the rooftop, as I stood on the edge of it with the juices sickening soaking in between my toes, the sky as red as the blood I knew would stain the pavement below...I saw him.  
  
He was strolling down the sidewalk, glowing like a star, and I thought I heard a tune – it was faint, but it was coherent, not like the distorted babbling of the doctors and nurses that tended to my wounds. He turned, and we locked eyes, and he smiled, his eyes bright with interest.  
  
I fell in love in that exact moment, watching as he skipped along humming that tune and vanished into the nearby park.  
  
Every night from then on, when I could, I stole away to the roof in the hopes of seeing him again. As soon as I was discharged, I searched for him in the very park I saw him disappear to every night since. I had stumbled upon him sitting by the pond in the middle of the park; he seemed startled at first, but calmed once he realized it was me.  
  
And I asked him to stay by my side.  
  
He had been living with me ever since. I would go to work for the blobs of flesh and shadows that I vaguely recognized as my parents, somehow wandering successfully around the misshapen world, and return down the same path to Aoba. To home.  
  
I kiss and nip at his neck again, my hands squeezing slightly at his hips to wander up his sides, his stomach, his chest. He's so soft, so warm.  
  
“O-Oye, Noiz, you just got home. At least take a bath first!” Aoba wriggled in my grasp, lightly smacking one of my hands.  
  
“Mmf, don't wanna. Just wanna touch you,” I reply into his hair, gently nibbling the shell of his ear down to the corner of his jaw, and he shivers and relaxes.  
  
It's hard to explain, but whenever I'm around Aoba, I just...can't _control_ myself. It may be the world and how he's the only thing normal about it, it may be his naturally enticing scent, or the way his body curves, but it's like Aoba is my own personal aphrodisiac.  
  
“Hmph. What-- mpf, what about dinner?” Aoba protests half-heartedly, leaning back against me. I chuckle against his pale skin, gently pulling him away from the stove as he turns it off.  
  
“What about it?” I smirk, tightening my hold on his tiny frame. He turns around in my arms and pouts, the flush on his cheeks only making his natural glow even more vivid.  
  
What did I ever do to be so lucky to have someone like Aoba to keep me going?  
  
His mouth engulfs mine, and we moan and sigh together into the kiss as he presses his body against my torso. I carefully lift up his delicate form and hold him tight as I move us to the bedroom down the hall; his legs quickly wrap around my hips so he doesn't fall, and being surrounded by his warmth makes me glad to still be alive.  
  
The mewls and sighs as I nip and kiss down his neck and chest once we're bare makes me glad to still be alive.  
  
The sight of looking up at Aoba as he tosses his head back and rides me, the way he cries out and just loses himself, as I lose myself in his warmth...  
  
“Ah...! Hah...!” His hips roll against mine, his hands grasping at my thighs to keep himself steady. His hair had long been freed from its tie, cascading down his back and shoulders and swaying with his movements and mine.  
  
In some part in the back of my mind, I have the thought that he really does look like an angelic being.  
  
“A-Aoba...” I gasp, reaching a wet hand up to cup his face. His eyes open, wide and desperate and hazed with lust, as he looks down at me before turning to nip at my palm.  
  
“Hah...N-Noiz...it...haah, more...” His hand lifts to hold mine, fingers curling around it as he holds onto it for dear life. “I need...more...!”  
  
And more is exactly what I give.  
  
Without another word, I propel myself up to turn us over, gently pushing him onto his back as my hands move to spread his thighs. He cries out and curves his back upwards, fingers grasping and toes curling at the sheets below us. On instinct, I look down to where we are joined; it's so wet, glistening with lube and our fluids, as I pull in and out – it's beautiful.  
  
I lean forward and capture his lips with mine, our heartbeats pounding against our chests in perfect sync. His hands shoot up to dig his fingernails into my back, and I groan at the dull heat. Our mixed spit pools out from our mouths as my tongue caresses his; he tastes so good, so wonderful. I just can't get _enough_.  
  
“Hah...”  
  
“A-Ah...! Noiz...I need...!” Aoba tightens his hold on my back, gorgeous hazel eyes beaming up at me in the darkness, pleading for more.  
  
I straighten up and pound him into the mattress, grasping his thighs over my shoulders and shutting my eyes tightly to ignore the state of the room around us. All I want to feel, to hear, to _know_ , is Aoba.

When it's all over, our bodies sticky with sweat and cum and hot to the touch, I hold him against me in a vice grip, burying my face into his lovely hair and inhaling his scent.  
  
He smells like clean laundry and sunshine.  
  
His fingertips lightly trail up and down my spine, humming in contentment to himself. I sit up a bit to look down at him, and my breath is taken away.  
  
The way his hair flays around on the pillow and frames his face, the way his eyes seem to glow even brighter as he smiles up at me, it's like he's a flower in bloom.  
  
A hand reaches up to gingerly touch my face, studying it as his fingertips dance across my cheeks, nose, and forehead.  
  
“Thank you, Noiz,” he sighs, totally blissful.  
  
I can't help but smile back in return. “No...thank _you_ , Aoba.”  
  
I lean down to kiss his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. We melt into the touch, arms tangling around each other as though this is the place we're meant to be.  
  
If I were to die right now, I'd be fine with that.

 

* * *

 

 

I can't seem to stomach dinner tonight, or every night before, for that matter. But I force myself to eat, anyway. After all, Aoba had made this with love.  
  
“Still no good?” He smiles defeatedly. I only sigh and shake my head as I set the bowl and chopsticks back down.  
  
“That's no good. You do still need to eat, Noiz. I'll figure out what you can keep down, don't worry,” he chimes, trying to hide his disappointment as he stands up to clear the one set of dishes he had set earlier.  
  
“Aren't you hungry?” I ask despite expecting the same answer as always.  
  
“Nah, not right now. I ate before you came home,” he replies from the sink. After he quickly washes the dishes and puts them away, he dries his hands on a nearby hand towel and turns to me. “For now, let's just go to bed.”  
  
“Heh, ready for round two already?” I snicker, pride swelling at the fluorescent flush on his face. He just pouts for a minute before shrugging and walking away.  
  
“Hey, if you wanna sleep on the couch, that's your right. It'll be nice having that big, comfy bed aaaaaaall to myself~” he jeers before skipping down the hall.  
  
“O-Oye!” I scramble to my feet and chase him down the hall, tackling him with tickles and kisses as he laughs and squirms in my grasp.

 

* * *

 

 

In the middle of the night, I awake to the lack of warmth in this sticky bed. Shuddering mildly in disgust, I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. What time even is it...?  
  
I stumble down the hall, looking in each room on the way to the kitchen where I hear activity, and as I draw nearer, I can make out these sounds as slurping, munching, squishing.  
  
It's...violent in nature.  
  
And as I turn a corner, I'm met with the sight of a bright figure hunched over on the ground, long blue hair cascading down to the floor over a familiar back and set of shoulders facing me.  
  
“Aoba?”  
  
He jolts at the sound of my voice breaking through the darkness, and I see him visibly shudder as he slowly turns to face me. His eyes are wide with fear, a few strands of hair sticking messily to the corner of his tainted mouth.  
  
There's some dark juice staining his mouth and fingertips.  
  
“N-Noiz...”  
  
“What's that?” I ask as I approach him, pointing at the strange glob in his hands. He quickly hides it from my sight and I raise a curious eyebrow.  
  
“I-It...ah, don't! Noiz!” He scrambles to his feet as I pick up a piece that fell from his hands and inspect it.  
  
It's soft, like jello; it's warm, but not very, more like room-temperature; and it's moist, like a juicy piece of fruit. I plop it into my mouth despite his protests; if he's eating it the way he is, it must taste good, right?  
  
For the first time in a long time, I don't feel like throwing up.  
  
“It's sweet, kind of like a pear. What is it?”  
  
Aoba gulps nervously and pries his eyes away from mine, words stumbling over themselves into something totally incoherent. I sigh and break another piece from the big one he's holding. “It's fine if you don't wanna tell me. At least it's something we can eat together,” I shrug as I plop the second one into my mouth.  
  
“Y...You mean it...?” Aoba visibly calms down, his body stilling as he makes eye contact with me.  
  
“Of course I do. Where did you get this? I don't recall ever seeing this in the house before.” I swallow the piece down, my stomach finally beginning to growl as I consume the first edible thing it's had in a while.  
  
“I-I went out to get it...” He tears his eyes away from me and I watch a single bead of sweat drip down his cheek from his forehead.  
  
“At this time of night? Aoba, you need to be careful. You know what they said on the news about all those cats and dogs going missing? They're growing frequent and who knows when the guy'll start hunting down kids, or even _adults_?” I don't mean to raise my voice, but...but the thought of someone hurting Aoba while I'm sleeping stabs fear into my heart.  
  
“I know...I'll be careful from now on,” he sighs before smiling at me. “Thank you for worrying about me. Noiz.”  
  
“Of course,” I nod, cupping a hand around his plump cheek in a sort of desperation just to _feel_ him. “I love you.”  
  
“Heh, I love you too, Noiz.” He returns the favor, holding my own face with his hand. “It's late. I'm sorry for disturbing you.”  
  
“No need, I was just worried when I woke up without you there. Come back to bed, yeah?” I lower my hand and watch as he nods and turns to the kitchen to store the strangely delicious food in the fridge.  
  
With new energy, he skips back to my side as he licks the juice off his fingers, then mine. I gulp as he stares up at me, eyes glinting with a hint of mischief.  
  
“Were you still up for that round two?” he sighs hotly around my fingers, tongue wrapping around them teasingly. I release the breath I didn't realize I was holding, before grabbing his wrists and leading him back down the hall to the bedroom.  
  
As we make love for the second time that night, as he cries out in pleasure and tightens around me, his nails raking down my chest as I bite his neck, I think to myself:  
  
_I'm so lucky._  
  
I'm so lucky to have this man here, writhing below me and crying out my name. I'm so lucky to feel his warmth and be enraptured by his scent. I'm so lucky to have him here with me, and only me.  
  
I never once questioned why Aoba is the only beautiful thing in this world, and I won't start now.  
  
I love him.  
  
I need him.  
  
Show me your smile. Stroke my hair tenderly.  
  
Need me, too.

 

**Author's Note:**

> poor kitty kitty


End file.
